


Colourway

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Fear, First Love, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Letters, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love/Hate, Obsession, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Seulgi tries to write Joohyun a letter telling of how she's in love with her and she's terrified that Red Velvet have had their time
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 7





	Colourway

**Author's Note:**

> It's only a very small work this, but I wanted to publish it, nonetheless. We've all been like that. Terrified, ashamed, wondering. All due to another person. It's the ultimate sin but the ultimate love, isn't it, that someone can destroy you but revive or uphold you in such a way?

_You've got to let me go_

_Because I can't stop_

Seulgi looked down at what she had written on the page, then looked up to the ceiling of her bedroom. It was supposed to be a letter for Joohyun but no way in hell was Seulgi going to put her name on it. She didn't know if Joohyun could recognise her handwriting or not, but that was beside the point. She wasn't crossing over that line of point of recognition.

Obsession or mania or the ultimate love.

Or maybe 95% of the Earths population were just dumb cunts who got on the internet?

Seulgi shrugged, before rolling back her shoulders and tending the muscles, stretching them.

_Hollow to the touch_

_Make mischief at your best_

_I'm scared to look you in the eye_

_Because I'd know you would think I'm a fucking freak_

_If you knew that I can not seem not to need you_

_I can't breathe anymore_

_Even though it seems I can't breathe anymore_

Seulgi rested her face in her hands. Her skin was soft, and where had that gone? Where had all that time go? They were now getting overtaken by everything - new groups, stiffer charts, modernist fans, arseholes - but where had it all gone? It was heaven a moment ago.

_I can't seem to not need to need you_

_I can't breathe anymore_

_I don't want your body -_

Seulgi stopped writing that line. Oh. Automatically, she had fucked the rest of the words on the page. The whole letter. Not that Joohyun was going to see it anyway. Or would she? 

The trouble was, Seulgi did want Joohyun's body. And that was when the heaven of a few moments ago had disappeared.

Seulgi's index fingernail scratched over her eyelid. 

_Oh, what a waste, I'll be locked in your heaven, always_

  
_Oh, what a way to be living with all of your pain_

  
_Oh, what a way to be locking your heaven away_

  
_Oh, what a wave you have made_

Seulgi swallowed, looking down at what she had written.

Her anxiety flared, and she felt sick and incredulous inside.

She tore the piece of paper up into a hundred million little pieces so none if the other girls could read it, and she ran away from it as far as she could.


End file.
